


getting zen and all that

by laurenswriting



Series: pieces of us [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: (one again: i guess????? i tried y'all), Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, That's really it, eliott tries yoga, i guess?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: “what thefuckare you doing?”or: eliott picks up a new hobby
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: pieces of us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671781
Kudos: 57





	getting zen and all that

**Author's Note:**

> hiii another lil drabble from the rainbow challenge thingy!!! 
> 
> is this humor??? i think it's humor??? idk idk but whatever it is, i hope it makes you smile :)))))))))
> 
> enjoy this lil snippet of our two favorite idiots being ridiculous and wonderful as always ♥♥♥

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” a wide-eyed Lucas spits out as he comes into the apartment, nearly knocking his keys off their hook when he catches a glimpse of the living room.

Lit candles line every flat surface they have and there’s something scarily plant-like smoking in the corner (and not the good kind of plant smoking, either), the combination of scents shooting a stab of pain into Lucas’ temple. Their tiny speaker is roaring with ocean noises that certainly do not belong in their cramped Paris apartment, unafraid in their attempt to drown out the busy city outside.

And right in the middle of it all stands Eliott balancing on one leg, the other [wrapped around his shin](https://www.yogajournal.com/poses/eagle-pose) in a way that must be painful if his grimace is anything to go by, with his arms somehow in the same tangled position.

“Yoga, _obviously_ ,” Eliott grits out in a pained sort of sigh as he takes a deep breath, chest visibly rising on the inhale.

“Obviously,” Lucas repeats, creeping out of the hallway and into the main area. He scans the apartment again, still unsure as to what is _literally burning_ _in the corner._ “Why exactly are you doing yoga, again?”

Eliott lets out another heaving sigh, jerking his limbs out of _that_ position and stuttering his body into another mindboggling pose, [squatting terrifyingly low to the floor](https://www.yogajournal.com/practice/learn-malasana). He wobbles and his ankles flex like they’re desperately trying not to snap, and, for a brief moment, Lucas wonders if he’ll have to take his boyfriend to the ER tonight.

“It’s supposed to relieve stress,” he breathes, eyes shut as he tries to find his balance. “Calms you down and all that.”

Lucas nods in faux understanding before realizing Eliott can’t see him. “Okay. And when did you start yoga?”

“Today.”

Lucas bites back a laugh, trying not to disrupt Eliott’s attempt at a relaxing environment. “Really went all out for this first try, huh? Go big or go home, I guess.”

“Go big or go home,” Eliott repeats, standing up out of his squat and stumbling only slightly.

Lucas regards him, sees the tension still clearly caught in his neck and the slight insecurity to his stance. “Feel good?” he asks.

Eliott’s lips part, taking a big breath in before glancing back to the still-burning plant on their windowsill. “The sage is giving me a headache.”

“Eliott!”

**Author's Note:**

> please note that i have no idea how yoga is Done so i just described the poses as best i could (also they're linked For Your Convenience) 
> 
> anywayyyyy i hope you liked this!!! and that it made you smile!!!
> 
> kudos and comments are welcome as always :) ficpost is [here](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com/post/612969851094515712/i-know-were-technically-doing-this-as-100-word) and my tumblr is [here](https://tawmlinsun.tumblr.com)
> 
> thank you for reading and stay safe y'all ♥


End file.
